The Tale of Ten Tails
by YourHappyEnding13
Summary: Clara, Alyssa, Coral, Krysta, Juliette, Catrina, Reagan, Nevaeh, Jennette, and Hazel have been best friends since they first met each other. On a Saturday morning, the girls go for their day of surfing. They each wipe out and Reagan swims to the bottom, finding ten necklaces that will change their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

What up, guys! So, I finally have everyone! And here's the moment you've been waiting for...let me introduce...the mermaids! Also, the story is taking place in America, so everyone who put "Austrailia", I changed yours a bit..

1st: **MTOBEIYF/** Clara is my first mermaid.

name: Clara

Nickname: None

Age(10-20): 14

Mermaid Power(Unless you're one of the boyfriends) : Invisibility

Boyfriend Personality: Cleverness

Appearance: Long brown hair, Blue eyes, Tallish, and Glasses

Personality: Funny, Clever, Short temper

Tail Color: Silver

Piercings:None

Tattoos:None

Mom or Dad: Mum

Backstory: Dad got cancer and died.

Clothing Style: Loose/Baggy, very tomboyish, and sometimes bright and weird

Family members and ages: 1 brother , 17, Danny

Color Jewel in Necklace: Light Blue

Other:Nothing

And this is her pairing **secretsmarts1/** Gregory.

Nickname: Gregory "Greg" Braswell

Age(10-20): 15-16

Appearance: Olive skin, Short black hair, Green eyes

Personality: Smart, Nice, Advanced in Echnology, Book Worm, Sporty

Tail Color : Green

Piercings: None

Tattoos: None

Mom or Dad: Mom

Backstory : Mom was a mermaid and Dad was a warlock in the witches community. One day an evil sorceress attacked the community and Greg's father died protecting it. Greg and his mom had to move to California for safety.

Clothing Style: Sporty and Casual. Sometimes formal.

Family members and ages: Mom: Lily Braswell 41, Dad (deceased) John Braswell 44

Color Jewel in Necklace: Blue

Likes: Science, Nice people, School, Being a Witch/ Warlock/ Merman, his girlfriend

Dislikes: The sorceress that killed his dad, Hip Hop, loud people, mosquitoes

Hobbies: Casting spells, Controlling the elements, Reading, Writing, Swimming, Badminton, Tennis

Other: He knows that all mythical creatures do exist. He has the ability to transform into a merman, too.

2nd: My 2nd mermaid is **TheGoddessofWriting/** Alyssa.

Name: Alyssa Fischer

Nickname: Liz

Age(10-20): 14

Mermaid Power(Unless you're one of the boyfriends) : Telekinesis

Boyfriend Personality: Witty and Sarcastic yet Caring.

Appearance: Light brown hair that's always braided; Sea green eyes; Tanned skin; and a slim built

Personality: witty and sarcastic yet caring

Tail Color: Deep Blue

Piercings: None

Tattoos: None

Mom or Dad: Mom

Backstory: Alyssa lived with her Mom in California all her life. Her Mom was a lawyer and worked most of the time, meaning Alyssa learned to take care of herself at a young age, but her mother was still there for her when needed, and didn't let work interfere with her mother-daughter relationship.

Clothing Style: Denim/Khaki Capris, Blue T-shirt, and Sneakers (Flip-Flops, Swimsuit, and Sunglasses for the beach)

Family members and ages: Maria Fischer (age 39, mother), unknown Father (age 39).

Color Jewel in Necklace: Sea Green

Likes: Reading, Walking on the beach, Braiding, and Swimming in the ocean

Dislikes: Scientists, Bullies (often picked on), and Keeping away from the ocean for too long

Hobbies: Braiding, Doing hairstyles on the beach for money.

And this is her pairing, **PhoebeLyrac/** Henry.

Name: Henry Michaels

Nickname: None

Age(10-20): 14

Appearance: Dirty blond hair that will never be combed; Hazel green eyes; Tanned skin; and an Athletic built

Personality: Sarcastic and Sassy, and Deeply Loyal

Tail Color: None

Piercings: None

Tattoos: None

Mom or Dad: Both

Backstory: Normal childhood playing soccer, going surfing, and ignoring girls' crushes on him. Met Alyssa because they lived next door and we're best friends since the fifth grade.

Clothing Style: Swim Trunks, T-shirt, and Flip-Flops.

Family members and ages: Kate (mother, 42) Andrew (father, 43) and Emily (little sister, 10)

Likes: Surfing, Alyssa, and Walking on the Beach

Dislikes: Terrible waves to surf on, Rain, and Anybody picking on his friends/family/girlfriend

Hobbies: Surfing, and Walking on the beach.

Other: He has a thing for brunettes

If you're A Guy, What supernatural creäture you want to be: Human

3rd: **CamiF/** Coral is my 3rd mermaid.

Name: Coral Johnson  
Nickname: Cam(because it sounds better than 'Cor')  
Age: 14  
Mermaid Power: Controlling water (Hydrokinesis)  
Boyfriend personality: Shy and sweet, but also brave and true  
Appearance: Sea green eyes, A few freckles and Brown curly, soft hair  
Personality: Also shy and sweet, but isn't afraid to defend her friends and sometimes a bit rebel.  
Tail color: Salmon  
Piercings: Earrings  
Tattoos: None  
Dad: Peter Johnson  
Clothing style: Comfortable but cute.  
Family members: Just her and her dad( who is 45)  
back story: Her mom died at her birth. Her dad owns a surf shop but is also a business man  
Color jewel in necklace: Pink  
Likes: Seeing the sunset on the beach, Banana splits, and Watching movies with her friends and her boyfriend  
Dislikes: The bullies in school, Bad grades, Jocks and populars, and Untrue people  
Hobbies: Reading, Writing and Taekwondo.  
Other: She has pale skin but a little (very little) dislikes parties and showing too much skin is not what she likes. Also she has a built body because of taekwondo and sometimes she likes doing herself braids and adding little flowers on it.

And this is her pairing, **Twinfangirls/** Simon.

Name: Simon Wells  
Nickname: None  
Age: 14  
Appearance: Blue eyes; Brown hair; Muscular built; Slightly tanned  
Personality: Sweet, Adorable, and Brave  
Piercings: None  
Tattoo: None  
Backstory: He grew up in California and had a fairly normal childhood. He knew Coral from school but started dating a couple of months before story takes place  
Clothing style: Casual  
Family Members and ages: Sarah (age 44), Frank (age 45), Rosie (age 7, cute)  
Likes: Swimming, Walks on the Beach, Surfing and Working out, and Coral  
Dislikes: Jocks in school, Bad weather for surfing, People who hurt his loved ones  
Hobbies: Doing everything he likes, and Playing guitar  
Other: Writing poems to Coral

4th: **GracieSimmers/** Krysta is the 4th mermaid

Krysta Western(No Nickname) Age:14 Appearance: Red hair, Green eyes  
Powers: Volume Reduction  
Lives with her mum, Sally (45 yrs)  
Tail colour : Red  
Backstory; she's from the UK, but moved here a year ago

Necklace Color: Red

Hobbies: Running, Walking down the beach, and Dancing. Dislikes: Loud music, and Bad dancers. Clothing style: She wears red and blue clothes and she has a clothing style like rikki did in season 1. Backstory: Reason she moved was because her mum got a new job as a head teacher in a local primary school. She wishes she never moved here.

She requested no pairing

5th: **CracksInTheConcrete/** Juliette is my 5th mermaid

Name: Juliette Lunde  
Nickname: Jojo (this is what she goes by most of the time), mother calls her Cheonsa (Korean for "Angel")  
Age: 16  
Mermaid Power: Hydrokinesis (manipulating water)  
Boyfriend Personality: Someone strong and a little mean but not to her. Someone who can take care of her. Someone who teases her a lot and likes to make her blush because it's easy.  
Appearance: Long blonde hair, blue eyes, slender build (for a look-alike, think Liana Liberato, but with blonde hair, I might do some photo-manipulations and post them on deviantart so you can look at them to get a better idea)  
Personality: Jojo is really shy around new people (she doesn't even like looking people in the eye and she always fiddles with her hair or her phone charm when someone she doesn't know is talking to her). Her mother was adopted and raised in Korea before moving back to the US, so they have a bilingual household. Jojo is one of those girls who is called weak very often because she doesn't know how to be brave when it's something like being picked on, but she's actually very brave and strong if it's a different kind of danger, like being emotionally drained or having to keep secrets. She's very strong inside. While not being good at supporting her friends by standing up for them, she's a good shoulder to cry on. She offers great advice and she's a very good listener. Around her friends, she smiles all the time. She's not quiet around them either, only around people she doesn't know very well. And around people she likes. Definitely quiet around people she likes. She has a funny laugh that she's very embarrassed about because she snorts a lot (her ideal boyfriend would think this is cute).  
Tail Color: dark purple on back, fading to lighter purple on side, fading to white in middle, black stripes going around back and on sides but not all the way around (to get better image of stripes, google "mermaid ayla merbella tail")  
Piercings: Just her earlobes, although she thought about getting her bellybutton done  
Tattoos: None, but wants one when she's older (looks like a heart made of a bass clef and upside down treble clef)  
Mom or Dad: Dad  
Backstory: Parents got divorced when she was 11, nothing special or tragic. Her mother thought it was best that Jojo live with her father, but she still sees her every other weekend and on half of the holidays and her birthday.  
Clothing Style: She likes wearing long-sleeved stuff. In the summer she wears more gauzy tops, or lacy things with tank tops underneath, but whenever possible she loves sweaters. Sh also wears t-shirts and tank tops like every other girl, but she prefers longer sleeves. Her legs never get cold though and, especially after getting a tail, she prefers her legs not to be covered up. She wears a lot of shorts and miniskirts, although she always wears spandex shorts underneath if she does wear a skirt. She wears skinny jeans in the winter and when it's absolutely too cold to wear shorts. People like to joke that she's half anemic (top half always wearing long sleeves).  
Family Members and Ages: Anna Lunde (mother) is 40, Cooper Lunde (father) is 43, Lauren Lunde (sister) is 7  
Color Jewel in Necklace: Amethyst (dark purple)  
Likes: Coffee, Strawberries/strawberry-flavored things, Horror movies (surprisingly), Fruits, Blue and purple, the Sea (even before mermaid stuff)  
Dislikes: Seafood, Heights, Raunchy sex movies, Being hungry, Wasps (one of her biggest fears, actually), Oranges (she's allergic to oranges and anything with orange flavor)  
Hobbies: Writing songs, Singing, Playing guitar and piano, Drawing (Anime, she sucks at realism), Sitting on the beach without a lot of people around just so she can think (the beach is where she writes her best songs)  
Other: can we do a scene request? if you pick her I'd love a scene where she's trying to sleep on a hot night and keeps complaining that she's hot, and the guy she's with (not her boyfriend yet, hopefully) rolls over onto her and says "If you complain about how hot it is one more time I'll give you a reason to feel hot." it's kind of a dirty joke, but if the guy manipulates fire or something then it can be a threat instead of something romantic/dirty. If you don't like this or if you think it's too mature for the story, you can just ignore the suggestion

And her pairing is also **CracksInTheConcrete/** Xavier

Name: Xavier Lear  
Nickname: None  
Age: 17, almost 18  
Girlfriend Personality: Someone sweet, Who won't show up his strength or make him feel weak...someone he can protect  
Appearance: Black hair, Blue eyes that look somewhat watery at times, skinny build but not without muscles (For a look-alike, look up Logan Lerman, the way he looked for the first Percy Jackson movie)  
Personality: He's kind of dark and broody, at least on the surface. He doesn't talk to many people, he usually has a weird rebellious type facial expression, and he always sits in the back of the class. Teachers usually start out keeping a close eye on him, because apparently he "looks like a rebel," but he always gets good grades so eventually they drop it. He would be popular with the ladies if he was a bit more social, but he really just sticks to himself. He can be mean to people (not just seem mean, he can actually be a jerk). He's the kind of guy that glares at other people a lot, and if they stare at him he'll ask them if they have a problem (although he says it calmly, he doesn't just throw his arms out and start yelling and asking for a fight). He's never actually been in a fight though, and if he were to get into one, who knows what the outcome would be? There is something surprising about him, though-he's a musician. He plays guitar and has a pretty good voice. He likes to write songs and has actually sold a few to real performing bands. He's extremely protective of the people he loves, especially his mother and Juliette, and when he has kids they will be the apples of his eyes. (If you really want someone to model his personality after, he acts a lot like Four from Divergent)  
Piercings: Has small gauges in both ears (not the big holes, they just look like silver loops that are bigger around than normal, and the loop doesn't go all the way around, on the ends of the loop are spike-like screw-on ends, if you google image "different types of guages" there should be a picture close to the top of silver loops with colorful spikes on the ends, the middle of the loop is the part that goes into the ear)  
Tattoos: none yet but plans on getting a lot  
Mom or Dad: Mom  
Backstory: This one is kind of a sob story (sorry), so get ready. He used to live with both of his parents, but his mother Erica had trouble getting pregnant after giving birth to Xavier, and he was six before she finally got pregnant again. But after 23 weeks of pregnancy, she went into labor and gave birth to a stillborn daughter, who she named Annabell Grace. After losing their daughter, Jim (Xavier's father) began drinking and blamed the mother for not acting right when she was pregnant (he wanted her to stay bedridden but she insisted on walking around and going to the gym, which is all normal and healthy for a pregnant woman, but he still blamed her). He also blamed Xavier for being alive and not being upset (he didn't understand what was going on). Eventually, over the course of a year, he began beating his wife. Erica rationalized it by saying he was grieving and he'd get over it eventually, but it wasn't until he began hitting Xavier five years later that she realized things needed to change. She began slowly and discreetly saving money, and after two and a half years she had finally saved enough in an envelope taped underneath one of her dresser drawers to leave and start a new life. She waited until Jim had gone out drinking one night and immediately called her sister, then began throwing clothes into a suitcase while Xavier did the same in his room. When they had everything they wanted (they also took Jim's suitcase so they'd have more room) and some food, they went outside where Xavier's Aunt Joann was waiting and jumped into the car, taking off as fast as they could. They decided to move out where none of their family or friends were and started their life over. (By the way, this explains Xavier's brooding looks and protectiveness over his mother and loved ones, along with any girls he sees being mistreated)  
Clothing Style: Pretty typical stuff, I guess. He prefers jeans over shorts, but will wear shorts if it's too hot. He can wear t-shirts or long-sleeved shirts, button-downs over tank tops, hoodies over t-shirts, sweatshirts, all kinds of stuff really. But he doesn't like tank tops by themselves. You will almost never see him wearing just a tank top, and if he is it's because it's so hot outside he'd literally have a heat stroke if he wore a regular shirt. As for shoes, he likes boots but he knows they're not practical at the beach and stuff, so when he goes to the beach he'll wear leather sandals and take care of them if they get wet. He has a striped shirt that he is very attached to-in fact, he loves stripes. And flannel. But mostly stripes.  
Family Members and Ages: Jim Lear (48), Erica Lear (47), Annabell Grace (deceased)  
Likes: Smoothies (his favorite is Mango), Seafood, Iced tea, Cake, Blue and purple  
Dislikes: Rain, Plain white milk, Lasagna, Bullies (obviously), Working out  
Hobbies: Singing, Writing songs, Playing guitar, Swimming with Juliette, Playing video games  
Other: Just wanted to apologize for the sob story again, but I felt like it fit with his character. Also, I see that a lot of people put singing for their characters. The reason I put it for mine as well is because I'm a singer in real life, so I always give the same trait to my characters.  
Supernatural Creature: If he has to be one, then Elemental over fire (there are 4 Elementals). If not, human

6th: **KlaineLoverFan525/** Catrina/Cat will be my 6th mermaid.

Name: Catrina  
Nickname: Cat  
Age: 16  
Mermaid Power: Controlling the Weather  
Boyfriend Personality: A really cute, smart, and caring guy  
Appearance: Dirty blond hair, bright blue eyes, tan skin, and 5'11.  
Personality: Smart, kind, and caring  
Tail Color: Aquamarine  
Piercings: Ears  
Tattoos: None  
Mom or Dad: Mom  
Backstory: Dad left when she was 8 so she doesn't know if she can trust her heart with a guy.  
Clothing Style: Girly Surfer Clothes  
Family Members and Ages: Younger sister: Clare. Age: 10.  
Color Jewel in Necklace: Aquamarine  
Likes: Surfing and hanging out with friends  
Dislikes: Bratty popular girls  
Hobbies: Surfing, Reading, and Shopping

And her pairing is the application that I put in for my best friend. He doesn't have an account on here.

Name: Jaydyn  
Nickname: None  
Age: 17  
Appearance: Very Handsome, Mohawk, Brown Eyes, Crooked Smile, Built but a bit scrawny.  
Personality: Arrogant, Funny, Can be evil at times,  
Piercings: None  
Tattoos: Skull On Fire on Right Shoulder  
Mom or Dad: Mom  
Backstory: He was shunned by his friends for helping a human (He's a Demon) and now he's sought refuge in California.  
Clothing Style: Tank Tops, Cargo Shorts, Leather Jackets, Suits & Ties  
Family Members and Ages: Renee (Mom) 35, Nijel (Brother) 19, Jordyn (Sister) 10  
Likes: Chicken Strips, Michael Myers(Serial Killers in general, really.), Social Media, Being Popular, Cheerleaders, Five Nights At Freddy's 2, Video Games, Basketball, Music, Cartoons, 90s Movies, Junk Food, Computers, Parties, The color red, and Girls,  
Dislikes: School, Nature, George Bush, Poems.  
Hobbies: Video Games and Murdering non-innocent people, and rapping.  
Other: Scene Request: He wants to murder the bully.  
Supernatural Creature: Demon

7th: **BethShadows/** Reagan will be my 7th mermaid.

Name: Reagan Host  
Nickname: None  
Age: 16  
Mermaid Power: Control and manipulate shadows  
Boyfriend personality: Loyal, Trusting, but isn't afraid to disagree with her.  
Appearance: Slightly curly black hair that reaches the base of the neck, Grey/ Green eyes, Tall  
Personality: Calm and caring, Down to earth, Although if you hurt her or her friends in any way she will get her revenge which will normally come later on with no warning , Sneakily  
Tail color: Black  
Piercings: Earrings and a nose ring  
Tattoos: None  
Mom or Dad: Jenny (39) and Neil Host(42)  
Clothing style: Black skinny jeans, Loose red top, Open black hoodie, Black and silver scarf and black fedora style hat with silver band  
Family members: her, her mum, dad and twins Lola and Lilly (5)  
backstory: Lived in Scotland, Caithness(county), Castletown (village), until she was 12 than her and her family moved to California.  
Color jewel in necklace: Black  
Likes: Reading and writing fantasy, Hanging about at the beach and swimming, Showing the bullies up and making them look like total idiots.  
Dislikes: Having to listen to Justin Bieber, Harry Potter, people calling her a goth (even though she is a bit, it annoying when other than her friends call her on, as it becomes her label) People who just label others like; The Nerd, The Goth, The Weirdo.  
Hobbies: Reading, Writing, Horse riding  
Other: She still has her Scottish accent, it has slightly changed but it's still a strong accent.

And this is her pairing Guest/Dean.

name: Dean Stone  
nickname. None  
age:15  
personality: Funny and adventurous. Extrovert and loud  
appearance: Auburn hair, Tanned skin, brown eyes  
piercings:none  
tattoos: none  
backstory: he is from wherever the story is taking place. he once caught a shark with his dad while sailing on his luxurious boat and he made a necklace with one tooth. he still wears it all the time.  
clothing style: Mostly swimsuits with a shirt and flip flops.  
family members and ages: Holly(mom, 42), Paul(dad 44). no brothers or sisters.  
likes: the beach, sunbathing, his girlfriend, and sailing.  
dislikes: bullies, homework ( but he does it though) and insides.  
hobbies. basketball, surfing and sailing  
others: none  
if you are a guy, what supernatural creature you want to be: human

8th: **Smarklez/** Neveah will be my 8th mermaid.

Name: Nevaeh  
Nick name: Skeedar  
Age: 15  
Mermaid power:She can change her voice to sound like anybody else's voice  
Boy friend personality: Protective, caring  
Appearance: Dirty blond mid back length hair. Blue eyes with a green tint.  
Personality- bubbly, fun, funny, loyal, smart, forgetful and stubborn  
Tail color- Yellow tinted light blue.  
Color jewel in necklace: Bright yellow  
likes: Drawing, Dancing, be kind, mushrooms  
dislikes: Homophobes (Love is Love), Tempers, and brats  
Hobbies: Drawing, Dancing, Drums  
Other: Fear of fire, kitten sneeze, cuddly  
Piercings- none  
Tattoos- none  
Mom or dad- Mom  
Back story- Tragedy stroke in her family at a young age. When she was only 3 a serial killer lite her house on fire. The event gave her a petrifying fear of fire. Unfortunately that was not the only thing bad to come out of the fire. Her dad, grandma, and big sister dies in the fire. What was left of her family moved to Australia to try and leave behind their past. Now her Mom and big brother and extremely over protective of her.  
Clothing style- Hats, High tops, Comic style graphic t-shirts, and big sweatshirts.  
Family-Mom, Laura- 36 (Young mom) Brother ,Cody- 18

And her pairing, Guest/Kyle.

Name: Kyle Marangoni  
Nickname: none  
Age: 15  
Appearance: caramel skin, honey brown hair, and brown eyes. Average.  
Personality: annoying n** obnoxious at first but nice and sweet once you know him  
Piercing/Tattoos: none, but he plans to get one when he is old enough.  
Backstory: grew up in a tough neighborhood until his Dad got a better paying job and was able to move into an apartment near the beach. His parents divorced when he was ten and his Dad remarried three years later.  
Clothing style: khaki shorts, t-shirt, and flip flops.  
Family members and ages: Aaron Marangoni, Dad, 49. Stephanie Marangoni, step-mother, 47. Lori DeLannoy, Mom, 49.  
Likes: banana smoothies, his girlfriend, and the beach.  
Dislikes: cloudy days, fighting, and school.  
Hobbies: basketball, water skiing, and video games.  
Creature: human.

9th: Spunky Punk/Jennette is my 9th mermaid.

Name: Jennette

Nickname: jenn

Age: 16

Power: making auroras, clouds, rainbows and pretty much anything in the sky. She also controls the streak colors in her hair.

Appearance: blue eyes Brown hair with streaks (that change color to match whatever she wears, wants or feels).

Personality: fun, adventurous, punky

Tail color: dark blue

Piercings: double pierced earlobes, a piercing on the top and middle part of her right ear a nose piercing on her left nostril and a piercing on the right side of her upper lip

Tattoos: she has one of a dice on her wrist and one of an electric guitar with Angel wings on her thigh

Mom or dad: none she lives with her 20 year old sister.

Backstory: Her mom died when she was 12 and her dad was arrested when she was 14 so she lives with her sister and her 2 year old daughter Bailey

Clothing: she likes to wear dark colors, ripped jeans, Levi skirts, short shorts, plaid shirts, Levi vests, combat boots, leather and Levi jackets and camo shorts

Family members and ages: (sisters) cassie 20, angie 13 Molly 10 (nieces) Bailey 4, May 1

Color of jewel in necklace: red

Likes: rock music, punk music, screamo, metal, singing, dancing, gymnastics, scary movies

Dislikes: bright colors, classical music, school

Hobbies: singing, dancing, gymnastics, playing guitar and drums

10th: Guest/Hazel is my 10th mermaid.

name: Hazel stage  
nickname: el  
age: 14  
mermaid power: creates moving images with water with hand in okay shape  
Boyfriend personality: gentleme, kind but also can be alittle bit rough on special occasions  
Appearance: Has Green eyes, Black hair and freckles, quite skinny  
personality: funny, kind and is a good listener  
Tail colour: Light green  
Pierccings: ears are peirce twice  
Tattoos: none  
mom or dad: dad  
backstory: mom and dad divorced 6 years ago  
clothing style: plain but fashionable  
Family members and ages: 1 sister called Grace  
Colour Jewel in Necklace: Light Green  
other: Only just moved to (wherever the storys set) from Sydney

And her pairing, Guest/Ryan. He and his brothers are in the story. Triplets.

Names: Jason, Liam, and Ryan Parkers.  
Age: 16  
Appearance: all of them blond hair in different shades (Jason, dirty blond; Liam, ash blond; Ryan, bright blond). Jason and Ryan: hazel eyes. Liam: brown eyes. All of them have tanned skin but aren't really muscular.  
Personality: Jason: quiet and shy. Liam: loud and sassy. Ryan: funny and somewhat obnoxious.  
Piercings: Ryan: a little ring on his right ear.  
Backstory: all three of them really close despite their personalities, they grew up in quiet suburban neighborhood.  
Clothing style: Jason: jeans and t-shirts. Liam: beach clothes. Ryan: jeans and t-shirts.  
Family members: Isla Parkers: mother, housewife, 42 years old. Charles Parkers: father, sales director at an appliance company, 43 years old.  
Likes: beach voleyball, fishing, and video games (all three of them). Their girlfriends.  
Dislikes: no wifi, when a voleyball deflates, school, and no allowance.  
Hobbies: beach voleyball, fishing, videogames.

 **THAT TOOK FOREVER! I'm pretty sure some of you hate me for how long this took to upload. Sorry, I have been extremely busy with lots of other stories and I know some of you are probably going to tell me to just commit myself to one story, but I'm not good at that. I'm glad this is up now and I hope you are all happy with the results. I will begin the first chapter right when this is posted. Now, then...**


	2. Saturday Mornings

**Juliette** jumped from sleep when she felt a smaller body on top of her. She opened her baby blue eyes to meet a matching pair. Little Lauren straddled her big sister's legs, giggling.

"Lauren! What are you doing up so early?" she asked her giggling sister as she looked up at her clock. 7:53 it read.

"I got up to spend the morning with you, Jojo!" she said, her excitement taking up the space in the room.

"Oh, Love-Bug.." Juliette sighed.

"You know I go with the girls to the beach every Saturday at 8:30..." she sighed as Lauren's eyes turn sad.

"But, when Mom comes tomorrow, I promise the 3 of us will spend the morning together." Juliette told her, taking her baby sister off her legs.

"Yay!" Lauren exclaimed before running from the room. Once Lauren left the room, Juliette got up to go to her bathroom. She grabbed a rag and a towel off the rack before hopping into the shower. She washed her hair and washed her body before getting out. Juliette combed her long blonde hair out and let it fall into its natural waves. She put on a black two-piece swimsuit and a black long-sleeved sweater. Black and white miniskirt and black spandex completed the outfit. She grabbed her purple surfboard and her flip-flops before running downstairs.

"Good Morning, Jojo." she heard her father's voice.

"Morning Dad. I'm going to get the girls and we'll be at the beach. See you later! Love you!" she called before heading out the door towards her car to go to Cat's house.

XXX

 **Catrina** woke up to a bullhorn in her face.

" _WAKE UP CAT! YOU'RE GOING TO THE BEACH WITH THE GIRLS TODAY!"_ Her younger sister Claire screamed in her face.

"Yeah, thanks for the wake-up call, mini-me." Catrina grumbled, putting the pillow over her head. But, then she realized what her sister had said.

"I _am_ going to the beach with the girls, aren't I?" she mumbled, taking the pillow off of her head.

" _YEP!_ " the bullhorn was used once again. Catrina took the bullhorn out of her sister's hand and set it aside before shooing her sister out of the room. She took a shower and did her hair. She curled it slightly and put on a bright blue one piece swimsuit. Over it, she put on a white tank top and denim shorts. She put on blue sneakers and grabbed her dark blue surfboard before running down the stairs. She ran through the kitchen, patting her sister's head and kissing her mom on the cheek. Then there was a knock on the door.

"I got it!" Cat yelled, going back into the foyer. She rushed to the door where the oldest of their friends stood, Jojo.

"Cat!" Jojo smiled before hugging one of her best friends.

"Ready to go get the other girls?" she asked.

"Yup!" replied Cat.

"We're going to the beach, Mom! See you later!" she called before they left out of the door.

XXX

 **Reagan** was awakened by the smell of paint. Along with a pair of twins jumping all over the bed.

"We're painting today!" Lola screamed, falling onto their older sister, Lily following right afterwards.

"Are you guys gonna paint the living room downstairs?" Reagan laughed, holding onto her sisters who clung to her.

"Yup!" Lily laughed.

"Well, I'm sorry, I won't be able to stay here and help. I'm going to the beach with the girls today." she sighed, gesturing to her black surfboard in the corner of the room.

"Aw! Don't worry, Reagan! We'll save you some paint!" Lola smiled up at her sister before the twins ran out the room. Reagan chuckled before going to the shower. She washed her black curly hair and herself. Reagan put on a black swimsuit and a black tank top and black capris with white sneakers. She grabbed her surfboard and jogged downstairs. She ran through the paint-smelling room, where her sisters were playing in the paint. Her mom smiled at her, knowing where she was heading. Reagan made it to the door just in time to hear a knock. She opened it and her two best friends hugged her. Jojo wrinkled her nose and Reagan knew her friend couldn't stand the paint fumes. She quickly yelled out "Bye, guys! We're going! Love you!" she yelled before closing the door quickly.

XXX

 **Jennette** woke up to the smell of bacon. She smiled before jumping up and running downstairs. She walked into the kitchen where her nieces Bailey and May sat at the table. Her older sister, Cassie, stood in front of the stove cooking bacon. A large stack of pancakes was on the island. Then she heard pounding on the stairs and turned to see her little sisters, Angie and Molly. As they appeared beside her, they each voiced "Morning, Cassie!" before Angie and Molly sat down. Jennette got her sisters and nieces some food before running up stairs.

"Where are you going?" Cassie called.

"I have to go get ready to go to the beach with the girls." Jenn replied. She had gone down to say good morning and serve the food. She went into her bedroom and showered quickly. Jenn put on her black tinted red swimsuit and a plaid shirt and camo shorts over it. She grabbed her red surfboard before running downstairs. As soon as her foot his the last step, there was a knock on the door. She opened it and saw 3 of her best friends.

"Hey. I'm ready." she smiled at her friends.

"See you guys later!" she called to her family before heading out the door.

XXX

 **Nevaeh** woke to a loud noise. Her big brother's snoring. She usually put headphones over her ears to cover it. What happened to them? She sighed as he snored again. She got up and walked over to his bed, hitting his head.

"Ouch!" he groaned lowly. He fluttered his green eyes and glared at his sister. He sat up and she ran, Cody ran after her.

"Mom, help me!" she cried as she ran into the living room, Cody on her tail. Her mom chuckled at her children, a cup of coffee in hand. As they left the living room and ran down the hallway, Cody quickly caught her and spun her around. She screamed and giggled. Laura laughed as she heard her daughter's giggling.

"Cody, let your sister go. she has to get ready to go to the beach with the girls." she yelled, still laughing. They both stopped.

"I forgot!" Nevaeh gasped as she squirmed in her brother's arms to break free. He let her go, and she dashed through the living room and back up the stairs. She showered and washed her hair, putting it down. She put on a yellow tinted blue swimsuit and a batman T-shirt. Denim shorts, cute flats, and a nice straw hat on her head. Just as she grabbed her yellow surfboard, there was a knock on the door downstairs. She walked downstairs and saw Cody at the door. He was leaning against the door frame and was smiling at them. Jenn was blushing and Nevaeh rolled her eyes as she realized her brother had been flirting again. She could also tell because Reagan, Juliette, and Catrina were red in the face from trying not to laugh. She kissed her Mom on the cheek before heading to the door.

"See ya, Egghead." she said to her brother, who stuck his tongue out at her before closing the door.

"You know he has a crush on you, right?" Nevaeh laughed at Jenn's still blushing face as they walked towards Juliette's car.

XXX

 **Alyssa** woke up to arguing. Who would her mom be arguing with? She got up and quickly showered, putting on deep blue colored swimsuit and sunglasses on. She also puts on a blue cover-up with matching flip-flops. Alyssa grabbed her green surfboard and walked down the stairs. She was halfway down the stairs when she heard her mother's voice.

"You haven't been a part of her life for the last 14 years! Why do you want to be here, now?!" her mother growled at someone. Then there was a male voice.

"Come on, Maria. She's my daughter, too." Alyssa stopped listening after that sentence. Was that her father? She peeked over the stair rail and saw a man with shaved brown hair with his back turned to her. Tears flooded her eyes as the doorbell rang. Ready to reveal herself, she walked down the rest of the stairs and opened the door. She looked up at her best friends. They all looked confused at her tears. She turned, seeing her mother with sympathy at her daughter's tears and sadness in _his_ eyes.

"We'll be at the beach if you need us, _mom_." Alyssa said with emphasis.

"Liz, w-" her father tried to say before Alyssa slammed the door. Her best friends all looked at her with confusion in their eyes.

"I'll tell you later. Let's enjoy the beach." Liz said, trying to keep a smile on her face, though her friends could tell she was hurt inside. Surfing and tanning (Even if she has beautiful tan skin) would help. But then, she'd come home and face reality.

XXX

 **Clara** woke up spluttering and spitting. She looked up and her older brother Danny was holding a bucket. He laughed heartily at her and she scowled.

"Danny!" she screamed as he ran.

"You twit!" she called, angrily.

"Mom!" Danny yelled as he dropped the bucket in the hall. Clara chased after him, hands grabbing air the entire time. Danny laughed as they ran past their mom coming out of the kitchen.

"Clara, leave your brother be and go get ready for the beach." her mom chuckled, rolling her eyes at her children.

"Fine..." Clara groaned. She walked up the stairs and went to her shower. She got dressed in a rainbow one-piece swimsuit and put a baggy shirt over it. Clara also added cute shorts and hot pink flats. She grabbed her light blue surfboard and heard the doorbell. She ran down the stairs to answer it before her brother got to it and when she opened it, her best friends stood there. Clara hugged them all before yelling bye and closing the door on her brother who stuck his tongue out at her.

XXX

 **Coral** woke to lots of chattering downstairs. Her and her father lived above the surf shop he owned, so this was normal. Especially on Saturdays. She got up and showered quickly. She put on a pink swimsuit and braided her hair. Coral put over it sweatpants and a blue T-shirt with a heart and a pair of sneakers. She walked down the winding stairs that connected her home and the shop. She went to the back, getting her pink surfboard out of the storage closet. Coral walked into the shop and noticed it was full of guys. But the one that caught her attention was her boyfriend, Simon. She kissed her father on the cheek.

"Morning, Daddy!" she smiled.

"Morning, sweetheart." her father replied before returning his attention to a customer. She walked towards Simon and gave him a peck.

"Morning, Hon'." she smiled.

"Morning, Cam." he replied, pulling on his name tag. He had been working at her father's shop for a year. They had only started dating a couple months ago, so her father completely approved. Just then, there was a honk outside the glass window of the shop. Coral, her father, and Simon looked toward the window and saw 7 of Cam's best friends waving from Jojo's car. She waved at her Dad and kissed Simon's cheek one more time before heading out the door.

XXX

 **Krysta** ran towards her house, finishing up her morning run. She had always been the most athletic of all her friends. She ran into the house and went into the living room.

"I'm home. Gonna go get dressed for the beach." she smiled at her mom who waved before she ran upstairs. She took a quick shower, washing off the sweat and dirt that developed on her skin during her run. Krysta took down her red ponytail and put it down in waves. She put on a cute red swimsuit that matched her hair. She then put on a cute black tank top, and cute skinny jeans. They'd be hard to get off at the beach, but she could work with it. She grabbed her surfboard before going down the stairs. She found her flip-flops by the door and there was a knock on the door. Krysta opened it and saw 8 of her best friends.

"Kris!" Jojo smiled at her friend as they all hugged her. Krysta smiled at her friends.

"Mom, I'll be back later, tonight!" she called to her mom. "Be home by 10, Kris!" her mom called. She nods before closing the door and they each headed to the car.

XXX

 **Hazel** woke up to bouncing around in her room.

"WAKE UP HAZEL! WAKE UP!" then a series of claps. That pattern was repeated over and over. She recognized that voice. Her baby sister, Grace, jumped around her room, making up a new cheer routine. She was trying out for the JFL cheerleaders tomorrow. Hazel chuckled, jumping up and grabbing her sister. Grace squealed as her big sister's hand covered her mouth.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Hazel laughed.

"Bell sur soing to da each bit da grs zoday." she heard from her sister's muffles.

"What?" Hazel giggled.

"I said, well, you're going to the beach with the girls today!" Hazel reminded her sister before skipping out of the room. Hazel chuckled before going to the shower. When she got out, she put her long black hair into braids. She put on a cute two-piece green swimsuit and a T-shirt with shorts over it. She smiled at herself in the mirror before grabbing her white surfboard. Hazel ran downstairs where Grace sat at the breakfast table and her dad stood in front of the stove. Hazel smiled at her family before making a plate and quickly eating. She then, brushed her teeth and when she finished, there was a knock on the front door. She ran towards the door, surfboard in hand, and opened it. Her friends all hugged her.

"Bye, Grace, bye Dad! See you later!" she called before heading out the door to join her best friends.

XXX

As all 10 girls were finally in the car, they headed to the beach. But none of them knew what adventures would occur in less than a day.

 **First Chapter! Yay! I'm so proud of myself! I hope you're all happy with your chaacters! While I wrote this chapter, each of your personalities gave me plenty of ideas for every single chapter I'll have. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the many chapters that will come afterwards.**


	3. Wipe-Out!

_**This chapter holds a bit of Latin, so the translations will be after the chapter. Also, I'm really sorry for the long wait and I know I should be loyal to this story, but the story I write usually changes with my moods and I write stories on 3 different websites(4 if you count the 2 accounts I have on one of them) so I hope you enjoy this chapter. Again, sorry for the long wait.** _

As the girls got on the highway towards the beach, they crowded Alyssa with questions.

"Guys, calm down! I told you I'd tell you after we surfed and I will. But right now, I just want to enjoy our time together. Is that okay?" she asked. Everyone else groaned, but respected her wishes.

"Okay, can we talk about you guys now? So, Jojo. What's going on with you?" she asked. Jojo sighed.

"Well. Lauren is upset with me because I couldn't hang out with her. I told everybody beforehand that we were hanging out today, but I guess she forgot." she shrugged.

"Well, I think she'll get over it at some point." Reagan said. Clara opened her mouth to say something until someone passed the car. She looked back and saw an elderly woman on the road behind them.

"Hey guys, we packed lunches, right?" Clara asked. Everyone nodded.

"Well, we have enough to share with _her_ , don't we?" she asked, thumbing back at the woman.

"Of course!" Cami said. Juliette stopped the car and backed it up. They arrived and parked right in front of the woman. They all got out and grabbed their lunches with them. The girls sat around the woman who looked suspiciously at them, then the bags.

"Don't worry, ma'am. We just wanted to share our lunch with you." Clara offered as she opened her bag and took out a bag of chips. She offered them to the woman who smiled at her before taking the chips.

"Thank you." she nodded in thanks as all the girls gave up a piece of their lunch. Cami looked over the woman and noticed a beautiful jewel across her neck.

"Oh my gosh, that necklace is beautiful! Where did you get it? Sorry for the creepy interest, my dad owns a surf shop with a selection of jewelry and it's just really pretty." she shrugged.

"Oh, dear. S'not a problem at all." she smiled.

"This was passed down from my mother. I've trained as a psychic since my younger days and this holds my powers." she explained. The girls all giggled at each other, knowing that psychics weren't real.

"Well, could you read our fortune?" Krysta asked.

"Sure. Doesn't sound so bad. All together or separate?" she asked.

"All together, please." Hazel said, knowing exactly what her friends were thinking.

"All right, hold each others' hands, and mine please." the psychic nodded as she stood with the help of Neveah. They obeyed as the psychic closed her eyes and spoke.

"(1)Hae puellae venerunt ad me de responsis. Si placet, dei et spiritus praeteritorum, praesentium, et futurorum, sinete mihi perficere optationes harum puellarum _"_ the woman spoke in a language that Jenn, who had taken the class, recognized as Latin. The sky darkened and wind blew. When she opened her eyes, they were a silky white, shocking the girls. Jojo tried to pull away, causing the other girls to try, but they realized they had been stuck together.

"(2)Vos puellae invenietis vim quae vobis inexplicabiles potestates dabit, sed potestates vobis et in melioribus et in peioribus proderunt. _"_ the girls looked confused, not understanding what the woman had said. She turned first to the oldest, Jojo, who shivered at making contact with the silky white eyes. She could hear her heart pounding and her blood pumping in her ears.

"(3)Juliette, etiam vocata Jojo. Haec vis te valentem faciet et tibi proderit in viis quas numquam scivisti. Tua mater a te res celat, sed c** his potestatibus, omnia in tenebris in lucem ferentur. _"_ the girls all looked at Juliette who shivered in fear. Then the woman looked at Cat who widened her eyes.

"(4)Catrina, etiam vocata Cat, nunc times amare, sed hae potestates promittere possunt viros ad tuos pedes casuros esse. Noli timere te patefacere. _"_ Cat tried to breathe and her breath jerked around in her chest as it contracted in fear.

"(5)Reagan, nunc credis te vitam luxūs vivere, sed hae potestates tibi magnam tristitiam ferent. Tamen cum tuis amicis hanc tristitiam repelles. _"_ Reagan looked around at her fearing friends with panicking eyes as the woman moved to the next girl.

"(6)Jennette, etiam vocata Jenn, tui parentes absunt, ita familiam quae tibi remanet carē curas, sed scire tibi necesse est has potestates et res quas patieris tua prioria sacrificia malē excessuras esse. _"_ Jennette widened her eyes in anger as she heard family in one of the words. How dare this woman threaten her family? She thinks...

"(7)Nevaeh, oh, iuvenis Nevaeh. Possum videre te intus pati, sed sci hoc: tuus pater, avia, et soror sciunt accuratē quod tibi accides, et tuae amicae eos adiuvabunt quamvis te protegere. Modo adhaerescite. _._ " Neveah let a lone tear slip down her face, feeling as if she was in one of those crazy shows her brother used to watch.

"(8)Alyssa, cara Alyssa, unus e consanguineis gravem scientiam , hac scientia est multum perniciosior quam secretum quod mater Juliettae celat. Dum has potestates accipies, consanguini habebunt nullum delectum praeter tibi narrandam. Et ubi cognoveris, nullam tristitiam ostende, quoniam eum potentiorem modo faciet. _."_ Alyssa looked to Jennette, realizing that both of theirs held the word family in shocked her and scared her to her very core, causing her to remember her supposed 'dad'. Clara gasped in fear as the woman turned to her.

"(9)Cara Clara, tua amica te dilexerunt propter tuam hilarem personam et tuam excellentem facultatem iudicandam homines et res. Sed noli sinere huic adfectui facere te vanē superbam; beneficia eius non sunt tam pulchra quam credis. _."_ Tears filled Clara's eyes, believing the woman would somehow hurt her. But as she looked away from her, her panicked eyes turned to the next: Coral.

"(10)Coral, etiam vocata Cami, amorem in tuā iuventate invenisti, quamquam fortasse nondum ita scis aut credis. Sed difficultates quas mox oppetes auferant eum. Adhaeresce eum quamdiu potes _._ " Cami looked down, feeling an ocean of dread wash over her. She sighed in relief as the woman looked away from her.

"(11)Krysta, professionem in equitandas undas petebas, sed non iam potes adhaerescere appetentiam ipsam. Modo sci ad aptum tempus, alteram opportunitatem exsituram esse. _._ " Krysta widened her eyes and looked away, hoping that whatever cruel curse this was would miss her.

"(12)Iuvenis Hazel, possum videre tuas amicas magni momenti esse tibi quoniam nonnumquam in praeterito modo eae tibi beneficae fuerunt. Sed necesse est tibi intellegere quemque e vobis difficultates toleraturam esse, et quamquam plurimas difficultes mitigatas iri, aliquas non posse mitigari. _."_ she said, and all girls became relived that Hazel was the last one. The girls could finally pull their hands apart and looked at the woman with a look of fear.

"Have a nice day." the woman said politely before sitting back down on the edge of the road, her eyes turning back to a hazel brown. The girls all looked at each other, stunned with shock, before rushing back to the car, and speeding off. "Good luck!" she called, watching the (Put a car when she responds) drive away and whispered "They're going need it."

XXX

"Holy crap, that was freaky." Jennette said.

"Does anyone know what she said?" Hazel asked.

"No, but I think if we remember it enough, we can try to translate it." Cat said, digging her hands in her pockets. As she stuffed them in there, she suddenly felt a piece of paper. How did that get there? She pulled it out and audibly gasped.

"Or we could use this..." she said. Everyone, except Jojo who was driving, looked at the paper.

"Here, try to translate what I said." it said as Catrina said it out loud. There was list, and it had each of their names by each translation. She ripped it apart and gave each piece to it's rightful owner. They all stuffed the piece in a bag or their pocket, and they tried to forget what had just happens.

XXX

The girls arrived at the beach, getting their things out of the trunk. They all rushed toward the water at the same time.

"Last one to the water is a rotten egg!" Hazel called, her short, skinny legs going as fast as they could. They all ran into the water, the last one being Jojo. And that was only fair since she had been the driver and everyone had jumped out before her, They all lied down on their surfboards and swam over them until they saw a huge wave.

"Ready guys?" Alyssa asked. She got yells of excitement in response. They all stood as the wave came down on them and rode the wave. Hazel, being the first one in the water, and the first one in their line, was blinded by a light. She couldn't tell what it was and didn't see the waves end. But when she did, it was already too late. She crashed into the water. The others falling quickly behind her. They all crashed through the surface, but Reagan fell the farthest. She fell so far that she hit the bottom. They weren't very far out yet, so it wasn't like the pressure could kill her. She was about to turn around to swim back up until she looked down and saw ten gems. They all were exquisite, each with different chains. There was a light blue, sea green, pink, red, amethyst, aquamarine, black, bright yellow, dark blue, and light green. Reagan figured they were perfect for her and friends. She scooped them up and swam back up.

 **Here the Translations!**

 _1:These girls have come to me for answers. Please, Gods and Spirits of past, present, and future, grant me these girls wishes._

 _2:You girls will meet a force that will give you unexplained powers, but they will benefit you in both better and worse._

 _3:_ _Juliette, also called Jojo. This force will make you powerful and benefit you in ways you never knew. Your mother is keeping secrets from you, but with these powers, everything in darkness will be brought into the light._

 _4:Catrina, also known as Cat, now you are afraid to love, but these powers can determine that you will have men falling at your feet. Don't be afraid to open up._

 _5:Reagan, you may believe you live a life of luxury, but these powers will bring you great sadness. Yet with your friends will repel this such sadness._

 _6:Jennette, also known as Jenn, your parents are gone, so you care dearly for the family that is left to you, but you must know that these powers and what you go through will exceed your previous sacrifices._

 _7:Neveah, oh, young Neveah. I can see you're hurting inside, but know this: your father, grandmother, and sister know exactly what is to happen to you and your friends will help them protect you as much as they can. Just hold on._

 _8:_ _Alyssa, dear Alyssa, one of your relatives is withholding serious information. However, this information is much deadlier than the secret Juliette's mother is hiding. As you gain these powers, your relatives will have no choice but to tell you. And when you find out, show no sorrow, because it will only make him more powerful._

 _9:_ _Dear Clara, your friends have chosen you for your cheerful personality and your excellent ability to judge people and things. But don't let this affection go to your head; its benefits are not as beautiful as you believe._

 _10:_ _Coral, also called Cami, you have found love in your youth, though perhaps you don't know or believe it yet. But the challenges you will soon encounter may take it away. Hold onto it as long as you can..  
_

 _11:_ _Krysta, you were searching for a career in riding the waves, but you can't hold on to that desire any longer. Just know that at the right time, another opportunity will arise.  
_

 _12:Young Hazel, I can see that your friends are important to you because sometimes in the past only they have been kind to you. But you must understand that each of you will endure difficulties, and that although most will be fixed, some can't be._

 _Translations and Latin done by Calyn 3_


End file.
